The Singing Girl
by Seriousclip
Summary: When Alice's family is killed and the killer is after her next she is placed with Sherlock and John for safety. But will Sherlock and John be able to tolerate Alice's self destructive attitude? -SORRY REALLY BAD SUMMARY-


It was a chilly London evening as John and Sherlock made their way back home from a delicious dinner at a local diner. Well, delicious for John. Sherlock just picked at his food and complained that the table was too sticky or that the booth was uncomfortable. Proving a very challenging night for John, not that he wasn't used to constantly apologizing for Sherlock.

They walked in silence. Sherlock flicked his coat collar up against the wind and gazed at the houses they were passing on the short walk back to their flat. He suddenly stopped. John continued for a few steps then realized his friend was not walking with him anymore.

"Sherlock?" Asked the doctor. Wondering what in the bloody hell was going through the consulting detectives mind.

"Someone's broken into that house," Sherlock simply stated and started rushing for the house, excited for potential case.

John looked up at the house. It was a quite beautiful Georgian semi-detached two story home. He quickly rushed after Sherlock who had stopped in the doorway, smile on his face. Dead bodies were scattered across the floor. Sherlock quickly deduced that it was a mother and two small children. His eyes then glanced to a piece of paper that was pinned to a cork board right by the door. The names Marina Hanson, Brooklinn Hanson, Amelia Hanson, and Alice Hanson were written in cursive then each was crossed out except for one. Alice Hanson. The words 'Shes next' was written in what could be identified as chicken scratch next to Alice's name. Sherlock was so into his observing that he couldn't even hear that John was talking to him.

"Sherlock are you even listening to me?" John let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, yes. What?" Sherlock snapped, clearly inpatient.

"Do you hear that? A girl singing?"

Sherlock suddenly came to his senses. He could definetly hear a girl singing, also a shower running. It was coming from upstairs.

"Alice," Sherlock whispered as he began to make his way upstairs, gesturing for John to follow.

The pair went upstairs and Sherlock quickly spotted the door with the name 'Alice' on it in big cardboard letters. He quickly entered and sat on her bed. John followed pursuit.

"Teenager," he said with disgust.

Just then the singing stopped and the water turned off, a girl then entered the room with nothing but a towel on her head.

"Nice range," said Sherlock.

She proceeded to scream. John was the only one to react, he jumped up and placed a hand over her mouth and Sherlock, not looking up from his phone, started talking in an overly simple voice.

"I am Sherlock Holmes and this is John Watson, now we are not here to hurt you, or take your money, or anything of the sort. We are here to help. Now John is going to take his hand off your mouth and for the love of god please don't scream again."

Alice nodded and John removed his hand from her mouth and Alice let out a sigh.

"Why are you in my house? What do you mean help me?"

Sherlock finally looked up at her and the first thing he noticed was her eyes. Dilated. But Sherlock knew it want because she was afraid. She was also really tense, concentrating on keeping her body in check. She was sixteen. Her firs. Two fingers were yellow inside from nicotine. Her hair was dyed black and she had piercing blue eyes to go with it. Though you couldn't really tell since they were dilated so much. She had porcelain skin and that's when he realized she was still naked. He decided to observe her more later.

"Do you want to get some clothes on?"

"Have you been downstairs?" Sherlock and John both said at the same time. She was obviously paying more attention to John than to Sherlock and started to blush, but recovered quickly.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked again as she started to get dressed in front of the boys. Trying to ignore Johns look of surprise.

"Have you been downstairs?" Sherlock asked, a little more impatiently this time. Alice started to apply make up.

"No, why? Snuck in through the window," she said non chalantly as she applied eyeliner and mascara.

"Well, if you bothered to use the front door like a normal human than you would know your entire family's dead." Sherlock stated bluntly. Alice stopped applying mascara.

"What?" She asked, unbelieving.

"And the killers after you next so John? Get Lestrade on the phone make him handle this basket case." Sherlock got up to leave.

"Sherlock? Where will she stay with a killer after her?"

"I think it sounds like a personal problem don't you? C'mon!"

"Couldnt she stay with us?"

Sherlock felt sick to his stomach. This brat? Stay in his flat? Getting in his way? No. Absolutely out of the question. While this was going on Alice still stood there in shock. She needed something. Anything. She headed over to her dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a cigarette and lighter and lit it. John turned away from his argument with Sherlock.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He practically yelled at Alice.

"Smoking"

"Do you want to get lung cancer and die?" He asked while snatching the ciggarette out of her hand and smushing it into the ground.

"HEY! Do you know what I had to go through to get that?" Alice snapped, getting up in Johns face.

"That's it! I don't care what Sherlock says you're living with us until we catch this killer!"

"What?" Sherlock said getting annoyed. "She's going to get in the way!"

"I don't care!" John snapped. "As a doctor, I declare this child troubled and in need of a family and she is not going to find that if you place her with Lestrade and that is final!"

Sherlock just huffed and stomped down the stairs to call Lestrade about the bodies.

Alice looked at John and was about to protest but he just gave her a warning look and she sighed and looked at her feet.

"Pack some bags." John ordered. "That killer won't find you as long as we're around."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! This is my first fic so I'm sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors. Please review and tell me what you thought or if I should change anything. Thanks!(:


End file.
